


Unsanctified Retribution

by Anonymous



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Background Shadonic, Imprisonment, M/M, Revenge, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After Sonic is freed from the Death Egg, Infinite takes Shadow captive to enact revenge, until he feels that his squad has been avenged.
Relationships: Infinite/Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: Anonymous





	Unsanctified Retribution

Shadow sat in his Chaos-draining confinement cell, slumped against the wall. It smelled heavily of the blue blur, making it obvious that this was where he spent most of his time in the last 6 months. 

_So wretched… how did he not die having his energy constantly sapped from him?_

He opted to breathe through his mouth in order to lessen the scents bombarding his senses. The red-striped hog couldn’t perceive how long he’d spent slouched in a corner before his captor entered the cell.

“You lust for blood, yes?”

Shadow blearily looked up in the direction of the arrogant distorted voice.

“What are you on about? If you mean your blood, then I wouldn’t be opposed to seeing it spilled. But I don’t ‘lust’ for blood - I’m not a beast like _you_.”

Infinite crossed his arms.

“Tsk… your hunger for violence and death is so ingrained in your being, that you do not even realize it yourself. I will bring it to the surface and make you realize what kind of abomination you truly are.”

Shadow snarled.

“You’re calling _me_ an abomination?! Are you delusional? You’re obviously talking about yourself here.”

“I can at least admit my nature. By the time I’m finished with you, you’ll have lost the will to deny what you are as well. I’ve become who I am today because of you, after all…”

_He said this once in the past as well..._

“I still don’t know what you’re babbling about. You couldn’t possibly have a good enough reason to capture me after you just put Sonic through Chaos knows what kind of hell.”

“And why would you care about what the blue pest has endured? _Unless…_ ”

Infinite’s head tilted down almost indiscernibly. Shadow’s irises burned with hatred - the other’s body language made it very obvious that he already knew.

“You put him through all of that to get at me.”

There was no question about it. How the villain even knew of their relationship was beyond him, but clearly the masked miscreant had spent more time stalking people than he’d thought. 

“Indeed. I know more about all of you resistance pests than some of you even know about each other. Was it hard feigning indifference all this time? I can’t _imagine_ how tumultuous you’ve been feeling…”

“If you won’t even explain why you have such a personal problem with me, then the reasoning never warranted the damage you’ve caused to this world!”

The pink-red hue that always surrounded Infinite grew brighter, and in a split second, Shadow was violently pinned to the wall with a large ethereal cube. Despite having been engineered with a higher than average pain threshold, he grunted in pain. 

“I could have killed the entire resistance by now if I’d wanted to. You think that I have been ruthless, but I have shown leniency - something you lack.”

“You’ve _-urk-_ been the furthest thing from lenient! I don’t even want to debate this, because lunatics like you don’t see reason!”

He’d been kidnapped the moment Sonic was off of the Death Egg, meaning the pair had never even had a chance to reconcile. Years of therapy had helped him keep his temper in check, but he knew he wouldn’t last long in the company of the psychopath before him. 

The singular cube suddenly vanished, and he crumpled to the floor. Shadow found himself belly down and pinned with restraints made of linked smaller cubes. Infinite advanced on him with a predatory gait, and placed a heavy foot down on the small of his back.

“This _lunatic_ let your friends and _lover_ keep their lives, despite how many times they have gotten in my way. You, however, didn’t think my squad was worth a second thought!”

The jackal was now towering over the other’s pinned form. He kneeled down and straddled the hedgehog, who in turn spluttered in shock.

“What squad?”

Infinite grasped Shadow’s waist, and applied pressure. He grunted in displeasure, but it was disrupted by the hands preventing his lungs from expanding.

“You took my comrades.”

The pinned form was dragged backwards against the rough floor, and his rump pressed flush against the illusionist’s groin. The biohog was too stunned to react immediately.

“You drove me to do this.”

The masked mobian was delirious at this point. Everything he’d done, all of his plans, revolved around this as a culmination. He’d been ready to enact one of the final stages of his revenge for far too long. His arousal pulsed between Shadow’s cheeks with long-bated anticipation.

“The destruction of the world is on your shoulders!”

Infinite thrust forward, and sheathed himself to the hilt. It was difficult and borderline painful due to the absence of preparation and lubrication, but he relished in it along with the ensuing scream. His excitement only grew at the thought of the pain that his enemy was enduring.

“I won’t end your friend’s lives _just yet_ , but in exchange for taking the lives of mine, I will crush your dignity!”

Through grit teeth and freely streaming tears, Shadow was finally able to spit out a response.

“This is beyond _-augh-_ demented, even for you!”

The villain didn’t deign to respond. He began a torturously languid pace of thrusting, which became easier due to the blood that had began leaking from the other’s stuffed tail hole.

“Hah… I imagine that you were looking forward to doing this with Sonic, hmm? His ass was a bit tighter than yours, so if I decide to…” unable to help himself, he released a long drawn out grunt of pleasure, “… keep you alive after I feel satisfied… I’m sure you will be oh-so looking forward to experiencing him for yourself!”

Shadow began flailing his limbs as much as the restraints would allow him. He roared at the taunting words.

“You’re a piece of shit! A fucking monster! I’ll end your life and grind your corpse up into a paste!!”

The grip on the dark hedgehog’s waist tightened, and he felt Infinite’s shaft throb inside his gut.

“Never have I felt so turned on by such hateful words!”

He cackled uncontrollably. The restraints on his captive dissipated, and Infinite flipped the hog onto his back before reinstating them again. The uncharacteristic look of fright and pain on Shadow’s face was the greatest thing he’d ever seen. The jackal reentered the bleeding pucker with a brutal slam of his hips. The hedgehog released a blood-curdling screech that shot a jolt of pleasure straight down Infinite’s spine. 

“The lack of Chaos energy in your body has rendered you very _weak_ , both in body and mind, if you haven’t noticed. It would do no good to have you so unaffected by the pleasure and pain I am granting you, after all~”

Unwilling to accept what was happening, Shadow squeezed his eyes shut.

“You… you didn’t. Didn’t violate him like this… you didn’t.”

Infinite cupped the shaking hog’s cheek in mock sympathy.

“Mm… I did, and I am certain you could smell it in this very cell earlier. You’re so close to accepting reality. **I broke your precious Sonic, and I will break you too!** ”

Shadow screamed when the illusionist began pistoning his hips without mercy. It was excruciatingly painful, which was all he could possibly be grateful for, as it shrouded out some of the pleasure he’d begun feeling. Of course the canine bastard knew how to angle his thrusts. The dark hog tried to shimmy himself around so that they would miss, but every smidgen he shifted was accompanied by an equal adjustment from his assailant. Having used more energy than he could afford, he flopped back in exhaustion. 

Infinite was basically using his body as a fleshlight at this point. He yanked him forward and bent his legs to hook them over his shoulders. With arms holding them in place and black-gloved palms splayed out on either side of his torso, Shadow’s body was forced to angle upwards. His rear was in a more convenient position for the villain, and Shadow let out a strangled whine when the shaft inside him slid even deeper. The pain that had slowly ebbed off returned with vigor, and so did the speed of Infinite’s thrusts. He growled quietly at the sight of his own arousal out of its pouch. It was too much stimulation for him, especially when he was sorely lacking in Chaos energy, which was a lifeline for his biologically engineered self.

He wasn’t the only one who was losing grip, though perhaps in a different way. The illusionist’s bindings were flickering from lack of concentration, and the illusionist himself was panting from pleasure overload. Without thinking, he ripped his flimsy mask off and discarded it to the side, and Shadow immediately saw white. He recognized that face, from shortly before the war had started. He remembered exactly what it was that the jackal was so upended about all this time. Infinite must have sensed his realization as well, as he was flipped over while still impaled by the jackal’s member. Sans cubed bindings, Shadow found himself in a classic presenting position, with the other mobian looming overtop as he continued without a falter in his pace.

At that moment, both males hit their peak. Infinite snarled as he bit down on the back of Shadow’s neck, and continued growling while he held the loose skin and rode out his orgasm. The mockery had long since subsided, and Shadow didn’t have the energy to agonize over his predicament anymore. He felt a mild discomfort in his gut when it began filling with cum, and he was forced to release his own seed on the cell’s floor. For moments that felt like minutes, they remained in position, panting and regaining their bearings. Eventually, the unmasked menace unsheathed himself from the hedgehog’s tail hole, and stood up. Shadow slumped onto his side, and murmured defeatedly.

“Your squad… I remember now. I’m sorry… please just kill me… I’m sorry…”

Infinite, now semi-recovered from the intense euphoria of his climax, stared down at the broken biohog. The jackal supposed it was only fair to admit that he was just as broken, considering the tears that had begun a cascade down his face, and to the ground that he’d committed yet another act of sin upon.

**Author's Note:**

> Vent fic, kind of a “I’m not letting people dictate what can and can’t be written anymore” thing. I’ve never even considered writing with that kind of intention before, but I liked branching out with this. But also, I’ve always thought that Infinite really needed to get his hatred for Shadow out of his system. The game did it no justice and some of Infinite’s actions didn’t make sense… “I hate Shadow sooo much” _imprisons Sonic because it’s Sonic, and has no further confrontations with Shadow_


End file.
